


Meet the Morrisons

by LadyKnight33



Series: 30s AU: Deep in a Dream [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 30s AU, Coming Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ice Skating, M/M, Meet the Family, Romance, Winter, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight33/pseuds/LadyKnight33
Summary: After their ceremonial vows within the walls of Lavender Shade, Jack commits to visiting his parents in the small town of Bloomington. Only Jack’s family doesn’t know he is in love with another man. With Gabriel beside him, Jack plans on revealing their marriage bond. If he looses his family of birth with his admission, at least he would always have Gabe.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: 30s AU: Deep in a Dream [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1125645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Meet the Morrisons

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s note:** Indulgent “meet the parents” story. Best picked up after the wedding ceremony in _Deep in a Dream: Swinging on a Star_ and the Wedding Night in _I surrender, dear._ Fair warning, I only watched “Meet the Parents” and “Meet the Fockers” once. A long time ago. So while this is in the same strain as that romantic comedy, don’t expect a lot of references to those movies.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** And this did turn into a coming out story for Jack. I have not experienced this first hand, nor have anyone to personally interview about this. I tried to treat the issue with care and respect to the pain it can cause. And as accurately as I can within period specific (1920s-1940s) homophobia and racism. But neither is the main topic of this story, so not much emphasis is given to either. This is still a character driven love story at the core.

**Meet the Morrisons**

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

Gabriel knew from the moment he stepped onto the train that he was going to dread the weather by the time they arrived. Despite Jack assuring him that snow in New York did not mean a blanket of white in Indiana, the island born son of the mafia did not like his chances. He had gone out and bought thick wool sweaters and scarfs, an additional pair of fur lined leather gloves, and boots. Even a pair of long-johns because he knew none of the outerwear would cover his legs well enough. Gabriel had never been to the plains of the midwest, but such was his love for Jack that he was willing to brave the threat of blizzards. 

It took until they were cruising through Ohio for his detective to finally admit to what Gabriel suspected. Aside from an older brother, Jack’s family did not know his sexual preference. And unlike Gabriel’s family who tolerated the behavior so long as it remained under wraps, there was no guarantee of acceptance among the farming community. He prepared himself for disappointment and a quick turnaround. It would be nice to meet Jack’s family regardless. Just to see where his partner came from. Another pang of longing surged through him as he remembered that he would never be able to take Jack to the shores of his island. At least they could have this. Jack’s home. The golden waves of wheat and corn buried by winter. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were headed into a war zone.” Jack chuckled at the scowl trying to make a home on his high brow.

Schooling his face back to neutral, Gabriel lamented the public nature of trains. Jack’s teasing was always welcome, but when the entertainer could not follow up the way he wished it only led to more frustration. “Between the snow and not knowing how your family will receive me, it might as well be a war zone.”

Always one to ease tensions, the detective pressed his palm discreetly on Gabriel’s thigh for reassurance. “It’s not that bad, Gabe. You wanted to meet them in the first place.”

“I know that. But at the time I imagined things being different. Say summer for one.” With long sigh at the snow laden scene beyond the train window, Gabriel gathered his hat and scarf. 

“Come on.” Jack stood as the train started to slow. They pulled into the station right on time. A small collection of people waited on the platform. Bundled in wool the pair gathered their smaller bags in order to meet the Morrisons on the platform. Their steamer trunk waited for them outside the luggage car. “Ma! Pop!” Jack called to a pair of blonds milling around the edge of the canopy. There was no going back now. “We’re here!” In the small crowd the call was not entirely needed, but made the older couple smile.

“Jack!” Mrs. Morrison waved as she approached. Immediately she pulled her taller son into a massive hug. “It’s been so long since you’ve visited. It’s so good to have you home.”

“Six years.” Mr. Morrison shook his head with amusement lingering behind those sun dried blue eyes. He clapped his son’s back in welcome. “You should come home more often.” This was an impressively intimate family scene. Jack had a loving family. Gabriel’s soft smile eased onto his face as he watched. What he wouldn’t give to have this.

“Work doesn’t stop, but I’ll try harder.” Jack pushed away and motioned to the entertainer. “This is Gabriel. He’s…” Suddenly the blond lost his confidence and his voice. The detective did not know how to reveal their relationship. 

Gabriel stepped up and thrusted out his right hand in introduction. All business for now. “Gabriel Reyes. A good friend. Pleasure to meet you.” Mr. Morrison accepted the hand with a firm grip though a glint of confusion flashed across the weathered face. It was Jack’s story to tell. He was here for support.

“And what is it you do?”

“I’m a businessman. Primarily restaurants.”

“Ah. Must be lucrative in the big cities. Well, come on. I’m John and this is my wife, Susanna. You’re welcome to stay with us. Don’t have much in the way of hotels around here. The buggy is just outside the station.” The Morrisons started walking towards the exit. “I’ll get space ready for your luggage.”

Gabriel glanced to his partner. “Did he just say buggy?”

“Gabe, we’re in the country. Cars are not widespread out here. Haven’t you dealt with horse drawn carriages before.” The hint of amusement in Jack’s blue eyes invited honesty in the most playful way possible.

“Sure. Just… I’ve never been to a farm before.” He finally admitted. Not that it was any surprise to Jack.

“I’ll get the trunk.” Jack gave the smaller bags to Gabriel so he could grab the steamer trunk from the staff. Gabriel was far from home. The comfort of the familiar skyscrapers replaced by the flat expanse of fields. Though in reality it was no different than the open seas. The boundless blue skies captured in his lover’s eyes reflected back at him with reassurance. The blond pushed a trolley laden with the wood and leather trunk. They used one of Gabriel’s as he had the most travel history. “Not getting cold feet now are you?” Jack chuckled when the former mafia boss failed to fall into step beside him.

Gabriel flashed a sly grin of his own. “Just admiring the view.” On exiting the station he lost the merriment on seeing dirty white snow piled as high as his knees. It was no different than snow in New York. If he kept telling himself that, perhaps he would believe it after a couple of days.

Jack called to his parents, laughing hysterically. “When did you get a car?” The car in question was a black boxy thing devoid of engine and harnessed to two horses. This was no buggy Gabriel had ever seen before.

“Not too long after you left,” Mr. Morrison’s soft chuckle was much like his son’s. “The price was finally good. And for about half the year it worked like a dream.”

“Then what happened?”

“Gas prices happened. In these hard times I just can’t afford it.” The farmer slapped a horses rump for emphasis. “At least I’ll always have fuel for these guys.” Even Jack fondly petted the beasts of burden. Probably the same ones he left those six years ago. Between Jack and his father their luggage piled high at the car’s rear. The two farmers took the front seat chatting away about the changes John had made to the corn fields. Gabriel sat beside the petite Mrs. Morrison. 

Stretched out across the land was a freezing white blanket. At a distance the scene was quite pleasing. With the horses plodding along the nearly invisible path, Gabriel delved into the peaceful, slower pace of life he usually equated with the beach. True, he couldn’t feel the tip of his nose, but listening to the chatter of the blonds upfront put him at ease. When Mrs. Morrison broke the shell of contentment, Gabriel gave her his undivided attention. “Shame you boys couldn’t have come for the fall festival. John hosts a corn maze for the youngsters. Though the whole town enjoys it.”

“I’m afraid I have never had the pleasure of such entertainment. Jack really should have mentioned it sooner.” Gabriel chuckled at the bright red flush across his partner’s ears, betraying that the man was listening. “Shame we had to wait until mid-winter to visit.”

“Well, you’re here now. You can just plan for that next year.”

“Ma, my time off doesn’t work like that.” Jack groaned.

“Well, if you plan for it once you get back, it might.” The woman’s hard voice spoke of a mother capable of corralling a den of rabid raccoons. “Your cousins have brought their families over for dinner. Oscar and Timothy plan on visiting tomorrow night. Hopefully the weather is kind enough to bring your sisters too. But it would be nice to have you all under the same roof again.” And so came the dreaming of a mother. Jack was lucky to have this. Even if his embarrassment soared as a result. The next half hour was his partner asking after his siblings. Gabriel learned of the Morrison clan and their pastimes just from listening.

The farm house sat on an open prairie plot the barbwire fence barely visible above the snowpack. It was quaint. Gabriel had no idea how much the idea of a country house appealed to him until he was walking on the front porch and looking out across the snowdrifts. He imagined what this place must look like in summer. A slower pace to that of the city. He was going to have to make Jack bring them back just to experience it.

“It’s the wrong season but I’d offer you a glass of iced tea. But we should go in and get some hot apple cider before it’s all gone.” Jack leaned close to share the view that captivated Gabriel.

Giving his partner a sidelong grin, Gabriel barely held himself back from sneaking a kiss onto that smug smile. “I’ll take you up on that offer. So long as we come back for that iced tea next summer.” Seeing Jack blush never got old. Yet it was freezing and the comfort of a warm drink was enticing. The inside of the farmhouse was not disappointing. Floral pattern wallpaper greeted them with its dusty colors. The living room stuffed with seating for a large family. Portraits of family members at various ages, present and long past, hung on every inch of wall space available. Its clutter and charm was a far cry from the classical manor house he grew up in. He fell in love with it as quickly as he had fallen for the blond son of this family.

“Gabriel,” Mrs. Morrison dragged his attention from studying one of the family portraits by a barn. “I’m afraid with so many of the family staying for the next couple of days, we do not have a guest room for yourself. I hope you do not mind sharing with Jack. We’ve made up a second bed already.”

“Not at all, Mrs. Morrison. Thank you for your consideration. Which way is it?”

“Second door on the right upstairs. I’m sure Jack is already there with it open.”

The former mafia boss gave the farmwife a shallow bow in gratitude before touring the small house in search of his partner. The police detective was bent over, unpacking the steamer trunk. “Didn’t think you’d make it up here with all the nicknacks to keep your attention downstairs.”

“We’re here for a few days. I’ll have a chance later.” Gabriel took in the room. Small like everything else in this house. A trundle bed was tucked under the brass twin frame. Floral patterns dominated the comforter. Gabriel still didn’t know the type of large white and pink flowers in the decoration, but it suited the Morrison’s farm house. “Besides didn’t you promise me a cup of apple cider.”

“Ma insisted on waiting for dinner. Shouldn’t be long.” Jack finished putting away their clothing. “Bet you anything there is a pie or cobbler waiting for us.” The boyish grin suggested a history of stealing dessert. Sharing the delight in stealing bites of sweets before the main meal must have shone in his eyes because Jack hooked an arm in his. “Let’s go.”

Dinner with the Morrisons was everything Gabriel never had. Children having loud conversations at a table of their own. The adults discussing their day and updating each other for the time they were apart. None of it made sense to him, but listening to Jack sharing moments with his cousins was a home Gabriel never had. Here the blond was grinning and laughing in his own environment. It made the former mafia boss smile to be a part of it. This beat the formal dinners at his Uncle’s table where discussions focused primarily on business.

Preparing for bed was a different matter. Indoor plumbing was not only a luxury difficult to obtain in these small farming communities, sharing it with nearly a dozen individuals was next to impossible. Jack won them both the right of the first showers of the night by virtue of their travel and Gabriel being a guest. The bed arrangements were also not of Gabriel’s liking. He had quickly become accustomed to sharing an old twin bed with his chosen partner, being separated now felt strange. The detective’s solution should have been obvious. He locked the door. But Gabriel never saw locks as the obstacle normal people did. Then the blond crawled across the trundle bed into Gabriel’s waiting arms.

“That was more exhausting than I expected.”

“Oh, I thought it was an enlightening experience.” Gabriel brushed a hand through the golden strands. “And you did stay away for quite some time.”

“Because I knew they’d be asking questions about everything I don’t have an answer for. You’ll know when we’re all caught up on the missing time when Ma starts asking me when I plan on getting married. I don’t know how to handle that.”

“Can’t believe I’m suggesting this… Tell them the truth.”

“That…. Won’t go over well. They aren’t the most understanding of people with things like that.”

“They’re still your family.”

“How did yours handle the news?”

“I never actually told them.”

“Still they knew. Right?”

“My uncles and cousins knew. My parents… did not.” Gabriel’s subdued response had the detective pulling away to gaze down. Concern poured forth from those brilliant crystal blue eyes.

“Why?”

This was not the time nor place Gabriel expected to go into this conversation. Still he had promised his detective to answer any and all questions. He shifted until he could look into those clear blue eyes, falling deeper into this man’s sincerity and love. “Because I did not have them around when I finally accepted it myself. My mother passed in my younger years. And my father died before I graduated. I didn’t spend my nights in the dancehalls until after his death. I suppose it was rebellion against the strict household Uncle Emmanuel ran. He learned from the reports my cousins sent back. So long as it did not interfere with business I was allowed to pursue pleasure as I chose. But as you can guess, it was not proper behavior from a Catholic family.”

“I at least am glad you experimented in those dancehalls. I just ran from this small town. Thought it would be easier as a nameless face in the big city.”

“That is sound rationalization. Whenever you do tell them, I will be right next to you. We are our own family now. Uncle Emmanuel has officially disowned me now. Though honestly, I don’t know if it is because I married a man, or because I married a policeman. Either way, it was an unexpected kindness. It means I do not have to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder.”

“Gabe… I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I’ve wanted to leave that life for some time now. Meeting you gave me the courage. It is only unfortunate because crime was a family business. I am not disappointed. I will only miss the warm sands, tropical seas, and clear skies. Yet I can see all that in your eyes. So never worry for me missing my home. Everything I could ever wish for is right here.” Gabriel carded his hand through the spun gold making up the crown on his detective’s head.

“Do you ever stop spouting poetry?”

“Have you ever heard me sleep talking?”

Jack chuckled and kissed Gabriel’s forehead. “Go to sleep. It’s snowing tonight. Temperature’s dropping. I think we should check out the pond in the morning.” Gabriel groaned. “Don’t worry. I’m sure we can scrounge a few more scarfs and flannels for you.” Sleep blanketed them tangled in the other’s arms.

***

Fresh snow glistened in the morning sun. Gabriel tugged his long wool coat closer. Frosty didn’t begin describe the crisp air as the snow crunched under his and Jack’s boots. “Jack… What is worth being out here this early in the morning? This is definitely colder than New York.”

“I’m starting to think you’ve hung up your sense of adventure.” Jack grinned as the puffs of breath spewed from their mouths. 

“My idea of adventure is taking a cruise to Europe.”

“Come on. You’ll have fun.”

“Fun?”

“Yeah. Ice skating.” Jack displayed the two sets leather boots with shiny metal blades attached to the soles. Gabriel’s first question was where had his partner been hiding those. The detective never gave him a chance. “Put them on.” Pushing one pair into Gabriel’s chest.

“You want me to take off my nice warm boots in this freezing cold weather.” The island born dancer arched a skeptical eyebrow at his detective, letting the ice skates dangle from his fingers by the shoestring.

Of course the blond simply smiled and brushed the snow off a bench. One Gabriel had not noticed because of the mound of white covering it. “You’re wearing enough layers to clothe three men. Come on. You’ll barely notice the difference in temperature.”

“How do I let myself get caught up in these things?” Gabriel grumbled, sitting next to his partner. The boots fit. Surprisingly well. The brief exposer to freezing temperatures was a mental deterrent more than physical. “You do realize I’ve made it a point to avoid frozen countries.”

“Then I am honored and privileged that you chose to visit my backwater country.” Jack bumped Gabriel shoulder to shoulder with a broad smile peeking out above the thick wool scarf.

“It’s among the most backwater country I’ve been to yet.” Gabriel couldn’t help the upturn in his cheeks at the thought of sharing something his partner enjoyed. It was exactly why he agreed to accompany his detective despite the weather. “So let’s try this ice skating.” Standing on the thin metal blades took balance. One talent he never had difficulty with. Except he had never done this before. Heard about it. Watched the rink in Rockefeller Plaza a few times. Laughed at the absurdity of the people who went out in the cold for pure enjoyment. Gabriel only ventured into the winter weather for business. Though he was going to have to change that habit now that Jack reveled in icy weather.

He teetered on the blades even with his arms wide to help. This was nothing like dancing. Or even a balance beam. His toes, the primary assistant in all of his wild moves, could not reach the solid ground. Worst still, all he was doing was standing still. Gabriel felt all his muscles wobble as he tried to slide one foot towards the frozen lake. A pair of strong arms captured his wayward body. “As much fun as it would be to watch you fall flat on your ass right now, waiting until we’re actually on the ice will be that much more hilarious.” Jack was snug against him, making himself a crutch for the dancer.

“Enjoy it now, blondie. You’re not getting me out here again.” Gabriel grumbled. Jack simply smiled serenely while his blue eyes glittered in the morning sun. Together they shuffled through the snow drifts to the lightly dusted ice. “Shouldn’t there be more snow here?”

“My brothers were probably out here yesterday. And it wasn’t snowing that much. Here we go,” Jack reached the frozen transition first and slid smoothly onto the ice. He stood arms length away, hands still gripping Gabriel’s own. “Just step out. I got you.”

Judging by Jack’s broadening smile, Gabriel must be scowling in disbelief. “Why is this something you enjoy?”

“Because I grew up with it. It’s like dancing.”

“No, it’s not.” Gabriel grumbled but did plant his right foot onto the smooth surface. Immediately the skate started to slide. With his left foot Gabriel pushed himself forward to compensate. It proved too much for the slick surface. The force thrust him into Jack’s thick wool sweater. “It’s nothing like dancing.”

“What happened to the man that dared me to step out of my comfort zone.”

“I’m here, aren’t I? Born and raised on a tropical island remember?” Gabriel tilted his head so he could find Jack’s brilliant blue eyes. As clear as the crisp morning sky. “So… skating.” Anything to not discuss how awkward he felt on such a foreign dance floor. 

“Slide along the ice. Like a shuffle.” Gliding away with a few smooth strokes Jack let go of Gabriel’s hands. The dancer stood on the two narrow blades with his knees shaking with uncertainty. “It’s not hard. Just relax. You don’t need to know the steps. Just let your momentum carry you. You don’t know what you’re missing.”

Gabriel honestly did not know. He had never been on ice before. But he was not going to let that stand in his way of trying. Jack compared it to dancing. That he knew. Arms wide for balance, Gabriel shuffled his feet across the ice. It wasn’t so bad. Beneath the great fur coat the blades inched forward. He could do this. How hard could it really be if his coordinately challenged angel glided across the ice so elegantly. Gabriel risked a glance up to see Jack skating just out of reach. A soft grin gracing his eyes. Teasing him with how effortless the blond made it look. Nor was the man even attempting to show off. 

Was this how Jack felt when watching Gabriel dance?

In that moment Gabriel’s legs failed to obey his command. His attempt to mimic Jack backfired. His legs soared out from under him. His upper body flew back as his arms pinwheeled of their own accord. Either to catch himself or restore his balance. Neither seemed possible. The pain in his rear explained the rest. Hat lost somewhere behind him. Above him, hidden behind the scarf was Jack’s bright smile. “I almost took you to Rockefeller Plaza to skate. But I figured failing publicly isn’t your thing.”

“How very kind.” Gabriel frowned at the mess he was in. Jack’s outstretched hand presented him a way up. Jack remained steady as Gabriel used him to regain his feet. He wasn’t about to give up after one fall. That wasn’t how one learned. That wasn’t how he got better. Jack had been doing this all his life. Or at least as long as Gabriel had been wielding a gun or tearing up the dance floor. Before him Jack slid slowly just out of reach. With a careful eye, the dancer studied the moves so that his body could follow. 

Each push of the detective’s legs was powerful and smooth. A far cry from the awkward blond Gabriel loved to dance with. It was mesmerizing. Watching his partner on his home turf with such natural movements. The fond smile tugged at his cheek. He followed with shuffling of his own. Jack’s bright grin cheered him on. “Just like that. See it’s not so bad.”

Gabriel managed a soft chuckle. “Well, I still disagree about this being like dancing.”

“Well, it is if you ask my sisters. I actually played hockey with my brothers.” Jack increased his speed, dropped into a lower stance and mimicked holding a stick. “We would be out here most mornings in winter. Testing the ice. Making sure it was solid enough to skate on. When it was we set goals on either end play against each other.” As he spoke he easily skated circles around Gabriel, even skating backwards. All the while Gabriel tried to keep his eyes on the detective. It gave him a chance admire his partner appropriately. Still his own feet betrayed him. They did not cooperate with the thin blades. One wrong twist tangled his legs sending Gabriel to the ice with a thump. Jack’s skates swished close immediately. “To think I’d find something I’m more graceful at than you.” 

Flat on his back, Gabriel could only glare up at the blond. “Not helping.”

Jack reached down with a gloved hand. “And if I promise hot chocolate later?” The mischievous glitter in those blue eyes spoke of other activities.

As he sat upright, Gabriel clapped his glove into Jack’s. “One thing you can’t promise is privacy.” 

“Oh I know a place. But it will be colder than the house.” Jack pulled Gabriel to his feet and into that broad chest. “Though I’m sure it won’t take much to keep warm there.”  
“What happened to the ignorant blond I used to tease?” The rosy cheeks peeking out above the wool scarf showed that Jack wasn’t unaffected by such intimate thoughts, recalling their first winter afternoon cocooned together sharing a cup of hot chocolate. Of course Jack would blame this instance on the weather.

“Getting distract isn’t going to help you learn how to skate.” Jack pushed them apart.

“Look who started it,” Gabriel grinned as he scooped his hat off the ice. He was starting to get the hang of gliding across the ice. Movement wasn’t so much about force as it as was controlling and maintaining the momentum. Imitating Jack’s surprisingly graceful moments, Gabriel used his thighs to change pressure on the blades. He didn’t move as quickly as Jack. But he had to admit, this unique winter pastime was enjoyable. He could even see this as dancing. Not the same as the wild steps he favored in this era of jazz. Closer to the floating steps of slow waltz. This trigger the fond memory of serenading his blushing detective.

“See it’s not so hard.” Jack glided along side of him. “And here I thought you hated winter.

Gabriel cast a sidelong glance towards his partner. It was the same energy as when they danced side by side so long ago on the makeshift dance floor of _The Long Loaf_ tavern. Getting to know the other all over again. “Haven’t you learned by now. Anytime I’m dancing with you is the only thing that matters. Not even this snow could stop me from meeting your challenge on this unique dance floor.”

“Dance floor?”

“You were the one who said this was like a dance.” 

Jack slid around behind him and slipped his arms under Gabriel’s to coax them up. “Then how about a new dance?” He took Gabriel’s hands into his own. “Don’t worry about falling. I got you. We’ll go down together if I don’t.” Gabriel believed him. That was the trust between them. Jack’s long gliding steps took them along edges of the frozen lake with an even speed Gabriel could match. He could get used to this. If only with Jack. Though he wouldn’t say no to taking his new family to the ice rink in New York. With his detective guiding the slow elegant turns and introducing new sweeping steps, Gabriel was lulled into the frozen beauty of this wonderland.

All too soon, Jack’s presence behind him disappeared. Using his rudimentary turning skills, Gabriel twisted to see what happened to his partner. That’s when he saw the dark figures on the hill heading in their direction. “Don’t tell me…” Disappointment filtered his words. As cold as he was, learning this new dance had kept him pleasantly distracted.

Jack had slowed to wave his arm at the newcomers. “Yeah. Those are my brothers and their kids. I’m sure their wives and my sisters will be along soon.” The detective glanced over his shoulder. “Hey, Gabe… Ready to try hockey next?”

“What?” There went Jack managing to surprise the former mafia boss yet again.

“If they brought the kids, then they brought gear. You can bet we’re joining them.”

Gabriel struggled to work his legs to glide across the ice back to the bench. “I’ll just watch from the sidelines.”

“Nonsense. You’re already here. You’re not going to let a five year old beat you?”

“That five year old has probably been skating since he could stand. I’ve been at it for what, an hour? Two?”

“Come on. It will be fun.”

“Jack…” Gabriel paused in his retreat. He had already tried one winter sport at the behest of his partner. Saying no to those wide blue eyes was neigh impossible. “What’s one more new thing today. But I want that hot chocolate when we’re through.”

“Promise.” Jack’s smile glowed under rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes. Distant laughter of youngsters disrupted the moment. The Morrison brothers were approaching fast. Soon Gabriel was introduced to the other tall blond men he had only heard about in Jack’s stories. “So this is Oscar, the oldest of the boys. And that’s Tim, the youngest. Our sisters Molly and Susan are probably stopping off at my mom’s.”

Oscar was massive with a grin to match. His life must be hard labor on the farm. “So you must be Gabriel. Jack’s told me some, but I almost didn’t believe you existed until about the seventh letter.” Gabriel never thought he’d meet someone who could out do his firm handshake. Oscar was now on that short list.

The mention of Jack writing letters to his older brother brought the sly smirk to his lips. “I would very much like to see those.”

Jack skated between the two. A hint of panic rising in his voice. “No. Absolutely not.” This display only made the performer more curious about these letters.

Oscar laughed and pushed Jack out of the way. “Why not. They’re a riot.”

“Oscar! Don’t you dare.” The detective tackled his larger brother to prevent further conversation. The two adult men engaged in playful wrestling on the ice. 

The youngest blond brother approached with his hand outstretched. His handshake was firm but not nearly as strong as his older brothers. “It’s nice to meet you. Though Oscar never mentioned you until Jack called to say he was coming to visit.”

“That’s because you never respond to his letters.” Oscar called over Jack’s shoulder.

“Hey! Can’t we just get the hockey gear now?” Jack pushed his brother off. “Gabe’s never played.”

Gabriel chuckled as he watch the brothers play fight. They were a lively bunch. So different from how his family behaved. “Full disclosure. I’ve never been on ice before today. So as interesting as this game sounds, don’t expect much.” He didn’t expect the three pairs of sharp blue eyes to turn towards him with eager anticipation. All around them the children scampered and squealed to the backdrop of clanking hockey sticks. 

“Never?” Timothy returned to the shoreline where he left the bag of equipment. “Well this will be fun. Hey, Zack, get the goals set up.” He called out to the children. Gabriel got a sinking feeling. The four boys hurried with their skates. It was the three girls twisting and gliding further down the lake that caught his attention. Their twirls were rough for lack of experience, but fearless in accepting the unknown. It was by far more interesting.

“Come on, Gabe,” Jack called, snapping him out of his studious gaze. But he had learned enough to experiment. Still he took the wooden hockey stick in hand. He was here for Jack, so he would at least give this sport a try.

Gabriel’s half smile displayed his uncertainty. “You probably should know I only played lacrosse in college because my father expected it. And I wasn’t very good.”

“Lacrosse? Never heard of it.” Oscar dropped his arm across Gabriel’s shoulders. “We play football and basketball here. And of course hockey.” Of the three sports listed, Gabriel would rather have played basketball. At least he knew the rules and it wasn’t on frozen water.

“He’s just trying to get out of playing.” Jack chuckled. “Don’t listen to him. Gabe’s better than he thinks he is.”

Gabriel sighed. “What part of I’ve never been on ice before don’t you understand.” None of the Morrison brothers were listening. Instead they started to give him lessons on how to play. It was still practice. The pace was slower for the benefit of the children. Gabriel knew the older ones could keep up with the adults. During the whole thing he lost count of how many times he fell. He wasn’t alone either. The natural progression of the game involved a wooden stick dangerously close to steel blades. Anyone with precarious balance lost to gravity at that point. He was just figuring out how to shuffle the puck along in a straight line when female voices called for their attention.

It was the breather Gabriel needed. He was able to break away from the competition first. Bundled up in furs and wool were three young women. Two bore a striking resemblance to his Jack. The third must be the wife of one of the other brothers. “So you’re Mr. Reyes. Figures the first thing Jack would do, would be to bring you down to the lake. I swear, he never left the ice except to eat and sleep. Hi, I’m Molly. The oldest of this lot.”

With a broad smile, Gabriel tipped his hat graciously. “It is a pleasure to meet such lovely ladies. Sounds like my name has been tossed around the family already. Please, call me Gabriel.”

“Oh, they never mentioned he was a charmer. Where have you been all my life?” The younger blond woman stepped in front of Molly, coy smile teasing her lips. Bold and graceful, the type of lady Gabriel enjoyed dancing with. Still not to the same extent as he did with Jack.

“Hush, Susan. He’s a guest.” Molly rebuked. 

“It’s quite alright.” Gabriel chuckled at the family dynamics. These people were still nearly strangers, yet he felt at home among them. They were welcoming and cheerful people. “Though I’m afraid I must quell your enthusiasm. I am taken. However if you wish to dance some time, I’d be happy to oblige.”

“Oh? You dance? Not many men around here admit to it. Let me get my skates on and see what you’re capable of.”

“Ah…” Gabriel did not want to deny Susan the joy of dancing on the ice, but now that he was standing still, his legs hurt. He was using muscles that not even dancing demanded.

“Let him rest for a moment, Susan. Honestly. Those boys won’t stop until Oscar trounces them.” Molly motioned to the bench. “So, what time did Jack bring you out here?”

“Not too long after sunrise.”

“So no breakfast then. Or not much of one. Somethings never change.” Molly pulled out a cloth packet and handed it over to Gabriel. “Here. This should help. Eat it sooner than later or it will freeze. Smoked venison.”

“Thank you.” Gabriel stared at the strips of meat for a few moments before tearing a bite out of it. “Delicious. Just the thing.” From here he could watch the children and adults glide across the ice with ease. Not a hint of awkwardness remained in Jack’s confident movements as he battled for the puck. “What do you use to keep them warm out here?”

“Hot stones and freshly baked potatoes. They last for a little while. Hopefully long enough to get this bunch off the ice and in for lunch.” Molly sat beside him. “First time on ice? You’re not doing too badly from what I saw.”

“It’s different than what I’m used to. But I do know how to hold my balance. Most of the time. I’m more curious about this dancing type of skating Jack mentioned.”

“Then you want to practice with Susan. She always had more energy for that type of stuff.” Jack’s older sister pointed to where Susan was skating in circles with the younger children. A few tried tight twirls only to trip onto the ice. Light laughter and many helping hands brought the girl back to her feet.

“That looks more my style.”

Molly chuckled. “They do forget not everyone likes rough housing. I’m sure Jack won’t mind.”

Gabriel spent the rest of the morning learning the more delicate motions of skating from Jack’s younger sister. Susan was ecstatic to teach. The twists and glides were still not without mishaps. Gabriel came away with new bruising. He even fended off calls for him to rejoin the hockey match by claiming a lady’s request trumped all. Jack huffed in mild amusement then goaded his brothers and nephews into another round.

**Author's Note:**

> It's winter and I really want to get this story out into the world. Updates will be a bit sporadic like the rest of my fics because work is insane this winter and I chose to start school again.
> 
> But enjoy!
> 
> The faster I get these boys through an Indiana Winter the faster I can send them to a Havana Summer.


End file.
